


A Pirate's Life For Me

by Lord_Arbiter



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Arbiter/pseuds/Lord_Arbiter
Summary: A young pirate in Captain Edward Kenway's crew is given the leadership of a ship in Kenway's fleet. The new captain must face the danger, adventure and rewards of flying the Black Flag





	

"Fire the port cannons! Give me some speed!" Captain Kenway's voice rang out over the deck of the _Jackdaw_ , formerly a Spanish brig named _El Dorado_. The ship had been taken from the Spanish off the coast of Havana, Cuba during a hurricane. I was one of the first crewman on the ship, and by a huge stroke of luck and skill, the original crew somehow made it out of the reach of the Spanish fleet and the hurricane. I stayed on with Kenway because if that's not lucky, then nothing is. Just now, we had taken on a Spanish frigate. None of the crew was very worried about losing; the _Jackdaw_ easily won a battle against anything smaller than a frigate and often against frigates as well. What was strange was that a Spanish ship was in British-controlled waters, perhaps it had gotten lost. Another cannon volley shook the ship, and the _Jackdaw_ unfurled more sail and quickly pulled along the back of the frigate. The swivel cannons near the wheel on the back of the ship took shots at the frigate's weak points. Another volley of cannon fire rendered the enemy ship vulnerable. The captain pulled up alongside the frigate, giving us the order to board. "Grapples out, men!" I shouted, slinging my own hook rope over the side of the other ship. It locked, as many of the other hooks did, and we pulled the frigate in close. I pulled my rifle off of the sling on my back, took a shot, replaced it, and jumped off the railing onto the frigate. Drawing my sword, I slashed at a Spaniard who foolishly decided to fight me. After finishing him with a jab to the neck, I looked up to see Captain Kenway on the crow's nest, fighting a rifleman up there. With a swift kick, the rifleman fell off. Kenway followed him, leaping off the crow's nest and killing two soldiers, one with each of his swords. Now that he was on deck, the rest of the battle went quickly and soon the ship was ours. Tying up the remaining Spanish, the captain decided that the ship would be kept as part of our fleet. Giving the command of the ship to another of the Jackdaw's crew, we press-ganged the Spaniards into service aboard our new frigate. We sent the ship off, and continued our own path toward Great Inagua, Captain Kenway's island.


End file.
